An arranged marriage
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy is with Gabriella but his parents are arranging him to get married to some girl he doesn't even like. What will happen? Read to find out. Sequel to 'What goes around comes around'
1. Back to Albuquerque again

**A/N Hey guys, this is the sequel to 'What goes around comes around'. Hope you guys like it=)**

* * *

Six months had passed since Troy Bolton had kissed Gabriella Montez at the premiere of Troy's ex girlfriend, Sharpay Evans's movie premiere. Things were going well for the two and Gabriella had moved in with Troy. The couple was currently on a flight to Albuquerque. This was the first time they were visiting Albuquerque after they had got together and Gabriella was quite excited.

"I can't believe we're going to Albuquerque, again," Gabriella said, happily as they waited for the flight to take off.

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"Troy," Gabriella said going all serious. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Ella?" he asked, concerned.

"I…uh…I'm –" she began but was cut off as the flight attendant started speaking.

Sighing, Gabriella turned to look out of the window. Troy took her hand and squeezed it.

"What were you going to tell me?" he asked when the flight attendant left.

"I was wondering whether you knew what surprise Chad and Taylor had for us," Gabriella replied.

Troy raised an eyebrow at Gabriella. He knew that she was lying and she knew that he knew it. She looked away hoping he would not push it any further. Troy, being the good boyfriend he was, did not question her anymore. Even he had a lot on his mind at the moment and Gabriella noticed.

"What's the matter, Troy?" she asked.

"You know me too well, Ella," he smiled as he took her hand again.

"And, you love me for it," she smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Remember the last time when we were in Albuquerque my parents said I had to get married?" he asked her and her smile left her face as she nodded. "Well, I told my parents that I didn't want to get married when we got together – unless you were the one walking down the aisle – and well, they didn't listen. They obviously thought you were going to be around for a week or two."

"Troy, what are you saying?" Gabriella asked, worriedly.

"My parents found a girl for me to marry," he said. "I have to get married in a couple of months."

"But, Troy," Gabriella said, turning to face him as her eyes filled with tears. "What about us, Troy? Are you going to break up with me? I don't want us to break up."

"Ella, I'm not going to break up with you," Troy said as she blinked back her tears. "I love you and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get out of this marriage."

Gabriella looked at Troy and he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ella," he said. "Honestly, I really am. I didn't want to tell you, but, I figured if you found out from someone else, it'd be worse. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Troy," she said softly as he hugged her.

Chad was waiting for Troy and Gabriella at the airport.

"Hey, Chad!" Troy grinned giving his best friend a manly hug.

"Hey, Troy," Chad grinned. "Hey, Gabs."

"Where's Taylor?" Gabriella asked as she exchanged a friendly hug with Chad.

"She's at home," he replied. "She was feeling a bit tired so I made her stay home."

"Troy!" another voice called before either one of them could say another word.

Troy turned around and saw his parents, Jack and Lucille, walking towards him. A girl with blonde hair followed them.

"Hey, mom," he smiled giving his mother a hug.

"Troy," Jack said. "This is Jessica Fletcher. She is the one you're going to marry."

Troy's smile disappeared. He glanced at Gabriella and saw that she was trying to blink back tears. She would not look at Troy. He squeezed her hand as he glanced at Chad for help.

"Um, this is Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend," Chad said, not knowing what else to say.

Jack's face darkened. "Troy," he said. "We need to talk."

"We can talk later, dad," Troy said.

"No, we will talk, now!" Jack said.

"Fine!" Troy exclaimed.

He followed his parents to a distance.

"I thought I told you not to bring that girl," Jack said, angrily.

"'That girl' happens to be my girlfriend," Troy snapped. "And her name is Gabriella."

"Troy, you are going to break up with her," Lucille said calmly.

"What?" Troy yelled. "No! I love her, mom. I thought you would understand. I am not going to marry some girl who looks freakishly like my ex girlfriend."

"Troy!" Chad called before any one could say anything else.

Troy turned. Chad had his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and it looked like she was trying hard not to cry. He saw that Chad was pointing to some reporters running towards them. Swearing under his breath, he hurried towards Gabriella. He grabbed his bag and Gabriella's hand and led her out of the airport with Chad behind them who carried his guitar case and Gabriella's bag.

After dropping their bags at the hotel, the three went to Chad's house. The ride was quiet. Chad drummed his fingers on the wheel and hummed a little song to try and ease off the tension.

"Tay?" Gabriella called as they walked into the house.

"Gabi!" Taylor shrieked from the couch.

Gabriella smiled as she rushed towards her friend. She stopped when she saw Taylor.

"Tay?" she asked, confusedly staring at Taylor's bump. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to tell you face to face," Taylor said.

"How far along are you?" Gabriella asked as she sat down next to Taylor.

"Five months," Taylor answered happily.

"Dude, I can't believe you kept this as a secret for five months," Troy said punching Chad's shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, man," Chad grinned.

"So, when are you two going to start?" Taylor asked grinning at Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella looked away uncomfortably. Troy walked over to the window and stood their staring at the huge tree outside.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

Chad explained what had happened at the airport and how Troy was getting married. Taylor looked at Gabriella sadly.

"Oh, Gabs," she said as she put her arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "This must be terrible for you."

"Don't worry, Gabi," Chad said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Everything will work out. Don't cry."

Troy spun around when he heard Chad's last two words. His Ella was crying? He could not have that. He hurried over to the couch and pulled Gabriella up. He sat on the armchair and pulled Gabriella down onto his lap and hugged her.

Gabriella buried her face in Troy's shirt as she started crying the tears she had been trying to hold back since Troy had told her the news on the plane.

"This isn't the only thing bothering you, is it?" he asked her softly.

She pulled back and stared at him as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I have to tell you something," she said.

"I'm guessing this is the same thing you were trying to tell me on the plane?" Troy asked and she nodded. "What is it?"

Gabriella's lips moved but no words came out.

"Ella, what is it?" Troy asked, getting worried. "I didn't catch that."

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Troy looked surprised. "How? I mean, when?"

"I took a test this morning and I've been trying to think of a way to tell you," she explained.

"Gabi, how many tests did you take?" Taylor asked from her spot on the couch.

"One," Gabriella answered turning to look at Taylor. "Why?"

"They aren't always right," Taylor said. "You have to take at least three to be sure."

"Huh?" Gabriella looked confused.

"Come on," Taylor said. "Take the test again and if it comes out positive, then, you're pregnant."

Taylor took Gabriella's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom before either Troy or Gabriella could say a word.

A minute later, Gabriella and Taylor returned.

"Well?" Troy looked at her expectantly.

"We have to wait a couple more minutes before the results come," Gabriella said as Troy walked over to her. "Are you happy about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be happy about this?" Troy asked, smiling at her.

"I don't know," Gabriella said. "I just thought…"

"Whatever you thought was stupid," Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled as Troy hugged her.

The next few minutes were the longest minutes for Troy and Gabriella. Finally, Taylor got up from the couch.

"Come on," Taylor said as she went back to the bedroom.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and he smiled at her. He followed her into the room with Chad right behind them. Taylor stood at the doorway to the bathroom holding three pregnancy tests in her hand.

"Well, you're not pregnant," she said.

"What?" Gabriella asked in surprise.

Gabriella felt tears form in her eyes and she brushed them away quickly. Troy gave her a hug.

"I'm so stupid," Gabriella exclaimed. "I'm getting upset over something I never had to begin with."

"You're not stupid," Taylor and Troy said almost at the same time.

"Yes, I am!" Gabriella said.

"No, you're not stupid," Taylor said. "You're pregnant."

"What?" Gabriella looked confused. "But, you just said…"

"I know what I said, Gabs," Taylor said. "I wanted to see if you really wanted to become a mother."

"Wait a minute," Chad said, holding up his hands. "I'm confused. Is Gabi really pregnant or not?"

"She's pregnant," Taylor confirmed. "See."

Taylor pushed the three tests into Gabriella's hands. They were all positive. She went quite still for a moment and Troy peered at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded and she looked up at Troy, her eyes shining.

"Man, you're going to be a daddy," Chad said patting Troy's back.

Troy's face broke into a grin. He hugged Gabriella and spun her around, happily.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the most brilliant, awesome, gorgeous, pretty, smart, intelligent, beautiful, most amazing girlfriend on the planet?" he asked as he set her down, again.

"No, you didn't," Gabriella said smiling, cheekily.

"Well, I'm telling you, now," Troy smiled. "You are the most brilliant, awesome, gorgeous, pretty, smart, intelligent, beautiful girlfriend on the planet."

"You forgot amazing," Gabriella reminded him.

"Yeah, that too," Troy said softly s he lowered his forehead to touch hers. "You're amazing."

"I take it you _are_ happy about this," Gabriella said, softly as Taylor and Chad left the room, giving the couple some privacy.

"Of course, I am happy about this," he said. "You're making me a father. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"We really haven't talked about starting a family," she replied.

"I know that," he said as he brushed some hair out of her eyes. "But, I do want to start a family and have kids and I want the mother of all my kids to be you, Ella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

Troy leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss to which she responded to immediately. When the need for air was essential, they pulled away.

"What are we going to tell your parents?" Gabriella asked. "They're already so mad just because you brought me here."

"We can just tell them that you're pregnant and if they aren't happy about it, I'm not going to let them be in my baby's life," Troy replied.

"It's _our_ baby, Troy," Gabriella reminded him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Troy smiled. "Our baby."

"When shall we tell them?" she asked.

"I don't know," Troy said. "How about when I go and get my car?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "When will that be?"

"I was thinking now," Troy said. "But, it's okay if you don't come."

"I'll go with you," Gabriella said.

"Or, we can go later," Troy said. "We can stay here for a bit. I smell Taylor's delicious coffee, you know."

Gabriella smiled as the smell of coffee filled the air. She knew how Troy loved the coffee Taylor made. There was something different about it.

"We'll go after the coffee," she agreed.

The couple went outside and Troy sat down on the armchair with Gabriella on his lap. She leaned against him breathing his smell in deeply. She smiled as Troy's hand wandered under her shirt to her stomach and traced circles on it.

"Coffee, anyone?" Chad asked as he walked over to them with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Thanks," Troy said as he took a cup from Chad.

"What about me?" Gabriella asked.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee, Gabs," Chad said.

"I don't," Gabriella shrugged. "But, you didn't offer me any."

"But, you don't drink coffee," Chad protested. "Why would I offer you coffee when you don't like it?"

Troy chuckled. "What do you want to drink?" he asked Gabriella.

"I don't know," Gabriella shrugged. "Something cold."

"Tell you what," Troy said taking another sip from his coffee. "We'll get you a milkshake on our way to my dad's house."

"Why are you going to his house?" Chad asked as Taylor joined them.

"To get my car," Troy said. "And, we have to tell them that Ella's pregnant."

"You guys will come here after that, right?" Taylor said

"I don't know," Troy said. "Maybe, we will. It was a pretty long flight."

"We'll come tomorrow, Tay," Gabriella promised.

The two left soon afterwards. Troy bought Gabriella a milkshake like he had promised and they headed towards his father's house.

Troy rang the doorbell. It was his mother who opened the door.

"I came to get my car, mom," Troy said before she could say anything. "And, Gabriella and I have something to tell you and dad."

"I'll open the garage and get your father," Lucille said.

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand, slightly and she smiled up at him, but, they both knew it was a forced one.

"Troy!" Jessica exclaimed walking over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"I may ask you the same thing," Troy said.

"I came with my parents," Jessica said. "Wait, I'll go and get them. I think you should meet them, don't you? After all, we are going to be married."

Troy felt faint as Jessica left to get her parents.

"I am really sorry, Ella," he said softly.

"It's not your fault," Gabriella whispered.

Jessica arrived with her parents.

"Troy, this is my mother, Amanda, and my father, Steve," Jessica said. "Mom, dad, this is Troy."

"We've heard so many wonderful things about you, Troy," Amanda said.

"You'll be good for my daughter," Steve said.

"Daddy, you can count on that," Jessica said. "Troy and I can't wait to be married, can we, Troy?"

Then, she actually pushed Gabriella out of the way and clung onto Troy, who pushed her away immediately. He hurried over to Gabriella. He did not want Gabriella or the baby getting hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella replied, quickly. She saw how angry Troy was. "Troy, calm down!"

Troy turned to Jessica. His eyes showed how angry he was and he was usually quite a calm person.

"Are you out of your mind?" he yelled. "You can't push my girlfriend out of the way."

"Girlfriend?" Amanda asked and Troy ignored her.

"What makes you think that I want to marry you?" Troy continued. "I just met you and if I'm going to marry anyone, it's going to be Gabriella. Not you, Jessica. You can bet on that."

"Troy, your parents are going to make you marry me whether you like it or not," Jessica said, coolly playing with her hair.

"Do you honestly think that?" Troy asked, angrily. "I'm not a freaking kid for god's sake. I'm twenty four and my career is going great. I don't need to lean on my parents to live my own life. I get enough more than enough with my job. Moreover, I get to make my own decisions, which means, I decide who I marry and who I start a family with and settle down. And for your information, that would be Gabriella, okay? Not you. So don't go telling anyone that you are going to marry me, because, you aren't!"

"Troy, what is going on here?" Jack asked. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Is the garage open?" Troy asked.

"Yes," Jack replied. "Now, what is going on?"

"I don't want to marry Jessica, dad," Troy said.

"Troy, it's too late for that," Lucille said.

"But, why did you have to do all this when you clearly knew that I am dating Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"We didn't know you were seeing her," Jack said. "Besides, this was decided a long time ago, right after you and Sharpay broke up. We told you even then."

"And, even at that time, I told you that I didn't want to get married," Troy said.

"Troy, you will get married and you will marry Jessica," Jack snapped. "End of discussion."

"Fine! But, this isn't over yet, because I am not going to marry her," Troy said, just as angrily. "Now, Gabriella and I would like to talk to you, alone."

"Whatever you say to us, you can say it in front of your fiancée," Lucille said and Troy winced when she said 'fiancée'.

"Fine," Troy said as he put an arm around Gabriella. "Gabriella's pregnant."

"What?" Jack asked in shock.

"We're having a baby," Troy said. "You guys are about to become grandparents."

"You're lying," Jack said in a low voice.

"Actually, I'm sitting," Troy said trying to make a joke seeing exactly how angry his father was.

"Troy Bolton, you do not make jokes at me," Jack yelled. "You're making up this lie about Gabriella being pregnant to get out of this marriage."

"I'm not lying, dad," Troy said, angrily. "I have never lied to you or mom before. Why would I start now?"

"Get rid of the damn baby if it is real," Jack yelled.

Gabriella gasped. She pulled out of Troy's grip and ran out of the house.

"Ella!" Troy yelled after her. He turned back to Jack angrily. "Dad, I'm twenty four. I'm not a kid anymore. Why can't you just let me live my life and be happy for me when I tell you that my girlfriend and I are about to give you a grandchild?"

"Troy –" Jack began.

"I don't even want to hear what you are going to say next," Troy interrupted. "But, if this is the way you feel about me having a kid with the person I love, then you can pretty much guarantee that you're not going to be in my baby's life."

With that, Troy turned and walked out of the house.

"Troy!" Jack yelled after him.

Troy got his car and just as he turned round the corner, he saw Gabriella sitting on a bench, crying her eyes out. Troy parked the car and jumped out. He hurried over to Gabriella and sat down next to her pulling her into a hug. He rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt.

"No, Troy," Gabriella sobbed. "I don't want to kill my baby."

"Okay," Troy said and he lifted Gabriella's chin up so that she was looking at him. "First of all, it's _our_ baby and second of all, I'm not going to let that happen, okay? I love you and the baby too much to ever let anything bad happen, alright?"

Gabriella nodded, but, she could not stop more tears from rolling down her cheeks. As Troy hugged her, another familiar car came down the street and stopped next to Troy's own car. Chad hopped out of it and hurried over to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was a disaster," Troy said and explained what had happened at his parents' house.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to that little blonde rat?" Chad began angrily and Gabriella giggled.

"It's funny when you get so worked up," she smiled. She pulled away from Troy and gave Chad a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"I told you, Gabs," Chad smiled returning the hug. "I'll come whenever you call me."

"You called him?" Troy asked Gabriella and she nodded. He smiled at Chad. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Chad shrugged. "You going to be okay, Gabs? Because, Tay was asleep when I came and she'll go crazy if I'm not there when she wakes up."

"I'll be fine," she said as she leaned against Troy. "Troy's here."

Chad smiled as his best friend placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead. He could not imagine a better person for the girl he treated like his little sister to be with.

"Right," he grinned. "I'll see you later, lovebirds."

Troy smirked as Chad walked to his car and drove away.

"Troy, tell me something," Gabriella said. "Will you leave me for Jessica?"

"Ella!" Troy looked surprised. "I would never leave you for anyone. I love you."

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's go to the hotel," Troy said pulling Gabriella up. "We can watch a movie or go swimming in that pool where we had our first kiss – even though we weren't technically together, then – and we can raid the mini fridge and order loads of room service – do you know they serve hot chocolate with the tiny little marshmallows which I love – and we can raid the mini fridge in our room and you know, just forget about this whole thing."

"That sounds great," Gabriella smiled. "I'm starving."

"You just had a milkshake," Troy reminded her.

"I'm eating for two," Gabriella reminded him.

"Right," Troy chuckled.

"Speaking of," Gabriella said. "We have to go to the doctor and see how far along I am and all."

"Shall we go, now and then go to the hotel and raid the fridge?" Troy asked.

"Sounds good," Gabriella smiled.

The two arrived at the hospital soon. As the doctor went to get the results, Troy went to see the head of the department in the hospital. He did not want this all over the press so soon, because Gabriella could end up getting hurt.

When Troy arrived back at Gabriella's room the doctor was there. She was just about to tell Gabriella the results.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant," the doctor smiled. "And, it seems like you are three weeks gone."

"Thank you, doctor," Troy told the doctor as Gabriella looked up at him happily. "And, could you please keep quiet about this? Because, I don't want the press finding out about this anytime soon."

"Of course, Mr. Bolton," the doctor smiled and left the room as Gabriella got ready to leave.

"Troy, can you believe it?" Gabriella asked, happily. "I'm going to have a baby."

Troy chuckled to see Gabriella so excited. He put his arm around her pulling her close to him as they walked out of the hospital and placed a gently kiss on her forehead.

"I can," he smiled. "I always knew that you would make a great mother."

Gabriella smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"I'm glad the press hasn't found out where you are, yet," she said. "We get to be a normal couple without running from the press."

"It's only a matter of time," Troy sighed. "But, we can enjoy this while it lasts."

"Come on," Gabriella said, pulling him to the car. "I want hot chocolate and the tiny little marshmallows."

Troy laughed as he followed Gabriella to the car.

* * *

**A/N What did you think? Does it suck? Should I stop this story or continue? Let me know:)**


	2. I'm leaving

A week had passed since Troy and Gabriella had arrived at Albuquerque. Things were not going well with Troy and his parents and Gabriella knew that it was because of her, but, Troy kept insisting that it was not true.

One morning, Troy walked into the room from the balcony. By the look on his face, Gabriella knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Troy replied. "It's just my dad."

"Troy, maybe you should just do as your dad say and marry her," Gabriella sighed. "It'd be better that way. You would be on good terms with your parents."

"Do you want me to marry her?" Troy asked.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"I don't want to either, Ella," Troy said. "All I'm saying is that, I'm not a kid anymore. I make my own decisions and it isn't my decision to marry some random girl my parents picked out. I'm going to decide who I marry. Not my parents, not my friends. Me!"

"Troy," Gabriella began.

"I'm just going to clear my head, alright?" Troy said. "I'll see you later."

He walked towards the door grabbing his keys on the way.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed and he turned around.

"Yeah?" he looked at her expectantly.

Gabriella jumped up from the bed and rushed over to him. Troy caught her in his arms as she kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" he murmured when she pulled away.

"I love you, Troy," she whispered. "And, I always will."

"I love you, too, Ella," he said, a bit confused. "I'll see you in a bit, alright?"

Troy left. Gabriella sat on the bed. She did not want to come in between Troy and his family. She knew that he loved them and she knew that he would be upset if he did not speak to them. Finally, she packed all her things and after writing a note, she left.

When Troy came back, he was surprised to find the room empty. He was even more surprised to find that all of Gabriella's stuff had gone. He spotted the note on the bedside table and picked it up. It was filled with Gabriella's neat handwriting.

_Dear Troy._

_First of all, I want to say that I love you and I want to thank you for all you have done for me since my mom died. So, thank you. You're probably wondering where I am and why I left, right? I left because I don't want to come in between you and your parents. They are important, Troy. We both know it. And, I want you to be on good terms with them or else, you will regret it later. I'm not going to keep you from being in our baby's life. It is your baby, too, but, there's a good eight months before that, right? Please don't try to contact me or come looking for me. If you love me, just give me sometime alone. And, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And, I will come back, Troy. But, Troy, please remember, I meant what I said earlier, today. I love you, Troy. And, I always will._

_Yours forever,_

_Gabriella._

Troy sank onto the bed as if his knees had given away. Gabriella was gone. He did not want her to leave. He wanted her there, right next to him, because that was where she belonged. And, how could he not worry? He was already worrying about her. He decided to try and find where she was, but, then decided against it. She told him not to and he would respect her wishes. It did not matter if it killed him inside as he did what she wanted him to do.

**A/N I am really sorry for the late update…all this time I've been thinking that I have put this chapter up. I didn't check and I'm really sorry. I'll put up another chapter, now and hope you forgive me******


	3. A house

A month passed and neither Troy nor the Chad nor Taylor had heard from Gabriella. Troy was not in a good state. He would not leave his hotel room unless Chad dragged him out every day, but, one particular morning, Chad was surprised to know that Troy had left already. Chad called Troy on his cell phone and found out where he was.

"Troy," Chad called pulling up nearby a huge house. "What the hell are you doing here, man?"

"I bought a house," Troy said. "Like it?"

Chad stuck his hands into his pockets and stood back to look at the house.

"It's awesome, dude," Chad finally said.

The house was huge and the garden was also trimmed nicely.

"It's got loads of bedrooms," Troy said. "There's a built in studio and a huge pool. And, the basement is just for us guys with some beers, a pool table, table tennis…you know, that kind of stuff."

"Awesome," Chad said again. "When are you moving in?"

"When Ella comes back," Troy replied.

"Troy," Chad began.

"She _will_ come back, Chad," Troy interrupted knowing exactly what Chad was about to say. "Wait and see. She will come back."

"Okay," Chad said, softly.

"And, listen, man," Troy said. "I'm going to LA for a couple of weeks. I'll be back in about a month or so."

"When are you leaving?" Chad asked.

"Tonight," Troy said. "My manager, Jake, called and said that I ought to do some recording so that the new album can finally come out."

"Okay," Chad shrugged.

"But, if you hear anything about Ella, call me," Troy said.

"Sure thing," Chad smiled. "You'll be here in time for our baby, right?"

"Of course," Troy promised. "I'm only going for a month anyway. There are still two months or something before the baby comes, right?"

"Yeah," Chad said.

"Then, I'll be here," Troy said punching Chad's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks," Chad smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"Dude, we've been through almost everything together since preschool," Troy said. "I'll be here."

"Tay and I want you to be the godfather," Chad said. "And, we want Gabi to be the godmother."

"I'd be honored," Troy smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Chad smiled.

**A/N This is just a random chapter. I owe you more than these two for keeping you waiting for so long, but, hopefully the next chapter will be long. There are only two more chapters for this story and I've already got ideas for sequels. =) So, review for this chapter and hopefully, I'll have a new chapter up soon. :D**


	4. Three months later

Three months later….

Troy had just returned from his trip to Los Angeles. There was no sign of Gabriella. Troy was very disappointed, but, he did not show it at all. Jack thought that he had got over Gabriella and was thrilled. He went on making plans for the wedding. Troy had no idea about this.

One morning, Troy heard someone knock on his hotel room door. Although, he had a house, he did not want to move into it without Gabriella. Troy got up and went to open the door. Jack stood there holding a brand new tux.

"What do you want, dad?" Troy asked rubbing his eye.

"You're invited to a wedding," Jack said. "The invitation came to our house. You have to be there by ten tomorrow morning. It's at the beach."

"Fine," Troy said taking the tux from Jack. "Whose wedding is this?"

"You won't know her," Jack said. "It's an old family friend. You haven't met them since you were just a little kid."

"Okay, okay," Troy grumbled. He did not want to talk to Jack. "Now, will you please leave?"

* * *

At ten the next morning, Troy met Chad and Taylor at the beach.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked.

"We got an anonymous invitation to a beach party," Chad explained. "We decided to check it out.

Troy shrugged and the three of them walked towards a group of people.

"What's going on?" Troy asked when he saw Jack.

"You're getting married," Jack said.

"What?" Troy yelled angrily.

"Relax," Jack said. "You're marrying Gabriella."

"Huh?" Troy looked confused.

"Just stand there," Jack said pointing to the end of the aisle. "Chad can be your best man."

A few minutes later, everyone was seated and the bride appeared. Troy frowned when he saw who it was.

"Jessica?" he asked softly anger boiling within him.

"Fuck!" Chad exclaimed realizing that it was Jessica.

"Stop all of this shit, dad!" Troy yelled angrily and the music stopped.

"Troy –" Jack began.

"You lied to me!" Troy yelled.

"Troy, just listen to me!" Jack said.

"No, _you_ can listen to me. I'm not going to marry…" his voice trailed away when he saw a familiar brunette walking down the shore. "Gabriella."

"Well, if you're not going to marry Gabriella, you might as well marry Jessica," Jack said.

"No, dad," Troy said as his whole face lit up. "Gabriella!"

"Huh?" Jack looked confused as Troy started running towards Gabriella.

"Jack!" Chad said pointing out the brunette to Jack.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled again.

Gabriella looked up and her face broke into a smile. Troy thought she looked beautiful in the white sundress she was wearing. The dress showed off her bump.

Troy reached Gabriella and without a second's hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, holding her close to him.

"Why'd you leave?" Troy asked. "I missed you."

"I didn't want to come between you and your parents," Gabriella said. "And, I missed you, too."

"Troy, we're sorry," Jack said realizing just how much his son loved Gabriella.

"Does this mean he is not going to marry my daughter anymore?" Steve, Jessica's father, asked.

"That is exactly what this means," Jack confirmed.

"But, I need the damn money!" Steve exclaimed.

"You were going to marry me for my money?" Troy asked in surprise.

"How else am I going to pay off my debts?" Steve yelled.

"Well, I'm not marrying anyone when Gabriella's right here," Troy said.

"Then we'll just have to get rid of her!" Steve exclaimed pulling out a knife.

"Steve, don't!" Amanda, Jessica's mother, exclaimed as everyone else gasped. "She's pregnant."

Steve ignored everyone and threw the knife at Gabriella. Troy threw himself in front of Gabriella and the knife went into his waist. Lucille, Taylor and Gabriella screamed as Troy fell to the ground. His shirt was covered in blood. Jack flew at Steve and punched him.

"That's my son, you bastard!" he yelled.

"And, my best friend," Chad yelled as he punched Steve as well.

Taylor called the ambulance as Gabriella knelt down next to Troy, crying.

"Troy, don't leave me," Gabriella sobbed. "We need you."

"I love you," Troy said placing his hand against her cheek.

Gabriella took Troy's hand and placed it against her bump. Troy smiled as the baby kicked.

"That's daddy's boy," Troy whispered, smiling as he tried to ignore the pain.

"It could be a girl," Gabriella said.

"Nope," Troy said. "It's definitely a boy."

"I think you're right," Gabriella said. "There's one more thing."

"Yeah?" Troy gasped for air just as the ambulance arrived.

"We'll talk later," Gabriella promised. "You're going to be alright."

The paramedics rushed over.

"Who's going with him?" one of them asked.

"I am," Jack said.

"He's asking for someone named Chad," another one called.

"What's up, man?" Chad asked hurrying over to Troy.

"Don't let Gabriella get hurt," Troy said, gasping for air.

"I won't," Chad promised as Jack got into the ambulance.

"I need to get to the hospital!" Lucille cried as the ambulance pulled away.

"Come on, Gabs," Chad said putting an arm around Gabriella's shoulders as he took Taylor's hand. He began to walk towards the car with them when Gabriella stopped and turned.

"Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella said. "Come on."

Lucille managed a smile as she hurried after the three.

"What were you going to tell Troy just now?" Taylor asked Gabriella as Chad started driving.

"She wants to tell Troy, Tay," Chad said.

"Is it something to do with the baby?" Taylor asked ignoring Chad.

"Yes," Gabriella said slowly looking down at her growing bump.

"Is something wrong?" Lucille asked.

"No," Gabriella replied.

"Then, what is it?" Taylor asked

"I'd rather tell Troy first, if you guys don't mind," Gabriella said.

And, finally, Taylor dropped the subject.

The four met Jack in the waiting room.

"He didn't even look at me," Jack sighed as Amanda sat down next to him.

"Well, can you blame him?" Chad glared as Gabriella went to get a glass of water. "You were going to ruin his whole life."

"I guess I don't blame him," Jack said. "I've been horrible to him."

"Guys," Chad sighed. "Troy will come around. I know him and he loves you guys. Now that Gabi is back, everything will be back to normal, if you can accept Gabriella. Otherwise, I can pretty much guarantee that Troy will never speak to you again."

"Thank you," Jack said, softly as Gabriella returned.

"Gabriella," Lucille said. "Can we talk to you?"

"Um…sure," Gabriella said.

Gabriella followed Lucille and Jack to a less crowded area in the waiting room.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"We want to apologize," Jack said. "We were pretty horrible forcing Troy to marry someone else and that must have hurt you a lot and we're sorry."

"It's okay," Gabriella said, softly.

"Troy deserves you," Lucille said. "But, I'm not sure if we deserve you as our daughter-in-law. You're far too good for us."

Gabriella did not say anything. She was feeling quite uncomfortable. It was like the baby could sense it, too, because it started to kick, again and Gabriella sighed as she leaned back against the seat.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Gabriella smiled at him.

"What's going on?" Chad asked walking over to them.

"Nothing," Jack replied.

"Can I talk to you, Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure," Chad shrugged.

Gabriella made to get up, but, Jack stopped her.

"You're pregnant," he reminded her. "You two stay here. We'll go."

Gabriella smiled as the two Boltons walked towards Taylor. Chad sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Gabi?" he asked.

"I need a hug," Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Chad's waist.

"You want to tell me why you're so upset?" Chad asked as he hugged his 'little sister'.

"People always leave!" she whispered.

"Gabi!" Chad said, alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

"My mom left," Gabriella cried. "My dad left, too. And, Lucas left. And, now, Troy's going to leave me, too."

"Gabi," he said comfortingly rubbing her back as she started to cry. "Your mom and dad left because it was the time for them to go. Who's Lucas?"

"My cousin," Gabriella sobbed. "I was staying with him all these days and he died of leukemia two days ago."

"I'm sorry, Gabi," Chad said, softly. "You don't deserve this."

"What about Troy, Chad?" Gabriella cried. "I don't want him to leave me, but, everybody leaves. Everybody I get close to end up dead. They leave; they never come back!"

"Gabi, you're forgetting one very important thing," Chad told her. "None of those people are Troy. Troy would fight to be with you. He wouldn't leave you on purpose. He loves you."

Gabriella nodded as she wiped away her tears.

"Chad!" Jack called sharply.

Gabriella and Chad turned to see Jack and Lucille kneeling down next to Taylor. The color in Chad's face disappeared. He jumped up and rushed to Taylor's side as Lucille hurried to find a doctor.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked Jack.

"She's having her baby, now," Jack explained.

"But, that can't happen," Chad said, frantically. "The room's not ready. We haven't got our bag. It's still under the stairs at our house. The baby can't come, now!"

"Ready or not, here it comes!" Taylor screamed clutching Chad's hair.

"Not my hair!" Chad exclaimed.

Taylor glared at him so fiercely that Chad sat quietly next to her. Lucille arrived with a doctor and Taylor was wheeled away with Chad following. Gabriella stared after them for a while.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Lucille asked.

"I'm fine," Gabriella said, quickly.

"You shouldn't be standing," Jack told her. "Come and sit down."

Gabriella went and sat down next to Jack. She felt the baby kick and she placed her hands over her bump.

"The baby's kicking?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"When I was pregnant with Troy and once he started kicking, Jack wouldn't leave me," Lucille told Gabriella. "He would stay with me with his hands on my stomach waiting for Troy to kick. I expect Troy will be like that, too."

Gabriella laughed. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She was tired. She had not slept at all since Lucas had died.

"Gabriella, why don't you go and get some rest?" Jack asked. "Troy has a room at the hotel."

"I…I can't," Gabriella said. "I can't just go and stay at a hotel not knowing whether Troy's alright or not."

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Lucille said.

"More than life itself," Gabriella whispered.

"Troy's lucky to have found someone like you," Jack said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, softly.

A few minutes later, Chad came back. He took Gabriella to see Taylor where she was settled into a private room. Gabriella was quiet and Chad knew that she was worrying.

"Gabi, don't worry," he told her gently as he sat down next to her. "Troy's a fighter. He'll be alright. All this worrying can't be good for the baby."

"I don't want to loose Troy," Gabriella said, softly. "I won't my baby to have a father."

"You won't loose Troy," Chad said. "And, your baby will have an amazing father. I mean, have you heard of a guy who can play basketball like he does and carry a tune?"

"Your baby is going to have two amazing parents," Taylor said from the bed. "I mean, the mother's beautiful and smart and funny and the father is handsome and talented and a bit stupid at times."

"Hey, Troy isn't half as stupid as Chad so stop talking, Tay," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed. "I'm right here and you're insulting me."

Gabriella laughed.

"Thank you," she told her friends softly. "I'm going to see how Troy's doing."

Chad nodded and helped her up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, you stay here," Gabriella said. "Taylor needs you. You're about to become a daddy."

Chad smiled at Gabriella as she left the room. She did not deserve all that was happening to her.

An hour later, the doctor finally arrived.

"Troy Bolton?" he asked and Jack and Lucille stood up along with Gabriella.

"Is he alright?" Lucille asked.

"The surgery went well," the doctor explained. "He's fine. He's bound to wake up in the next hour or so."

"Can we see him?" Jack asked.

"Of course," the doctor said. "He is in room 109. And, there is some paperwork to be done, so, if you could just come and find me afterwards..."

"Of course," Jack said. "We'll be with you in a while."

Jack and Lucille went to see Troy. Gabriella stayed behind to let the two have some time alone with Troy. When Jack and Lucille left the room, Gabriella entered. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw Troy lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Wake up, Troy," she whispered sitting down on the chair next to his bed.

She took his hand and squeezed it, hoping to feel some movement from him as well, but, was unlucky. All of a sudden, she wanted to be as near to Troy as possible. She got into the bed next to Troy and took his arm. She put it around her and held onto him. She wanted to feel like Troy was holding her, but, it was not the same. Troy's hand was limp around her body. She let go of his hand and it slid off her and fell onto the bed. She started crying as she clutched Troy's hospital gown.

"Troy, don't leave me," she cried. "Please, don't leave me. I love you."

After a while, Gabriella's sobs ceased to a stop. She lay on the bed next to him hugging him.

Gabriella was almost drifting off to sleep when Troy's hand moved. It slipped onto her body and stopped on her growing bump. Gabriella moved her head to look up at Troy. His eyes were closed.

"Troy," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Ella," he said, softly as he opened his eyes slowly. "And, I always will. Will you marry me?"

Gabriella gasped.

"I don't know," she said, softly.

"Okay, that was not the answer I was expecting," Troy said.

Before she could say anything else, the door opened and Chad burst into the room.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Troy said, looking confused.

"That's great," Gabriella smiled.

"Tay and I want you two to be the godparents," Chad said.

"Okay, what is going on?" Troy demanded.

"Where's Tay?" Gabriella said. "I want to see her."

Without waiting for an answer, she got up and walked out of the door.

"Wait a second," Troy said. "Are you telling me that Tay had her baby?"

"Yeah," Chad grinned walking over to the bed. "I'm a dad."

"Congratulations buddy," Troy smiled.

"By the way, good to have you back, man," Chad said. "How're you feeling?"

"Great," Troy replied. "But, how long was I out?"

"Just a couple of hours," Chad said. "A lot has happened."

"Fill me in," Troy said, shifting on the bed, trying to become more comfortable.

"Okay," Chad said. "First, your parents apologized to Gabi and she forgave them. Then, she had a meltdown."

"What? Why? Did my dad do something?" Troy asked.

"No," Chad said. "Calm down. She was staying with her cousin Lucas all this time and he died because of leukemia two days ago. She's thinking that everybody she gets close to dies. She thinks that you're going to leave her."

"That's stupid," Troy said sitting up. "Ouch!"

"Troy!" Chad exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Troy grunted lying back down again.

"Should I get a doctor?" Chad asked.

"No," Troy said. "I'm fine. I just want to see Gabriella. I need to talk to her."

"I'll go and get her," Chad said.

"Thanks," Troy said. "And, tell Tay congratulations and good luck."

"Why 'good luck'?" Chad asked.

"She's going to need it," Troy said. "I mean, there's going to be _another_ baby in the house."

"When you're better, you're so dead," Chad said before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Gabriella entered the room. She stood at the doorway unsure of what to do.

"Come here," Troy said holding out his hand.

Gabriella moved closer to Troy and took his hand. He pulled her down so that she was sitting on the bed.

"Chad told me about Lucas," he said. "I'm sorry, Ella. You don't deserve this."

"Why do people always leave, Troy?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Because it's their time to leave," Troy told her. "Is this the reason you don't want to marry me? Because you think I'm going to leave you?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy started to sit up, but, the pain in his waist stopped him from doing so. He winced and lay back down.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Troy said. "Ella, listen to me. I am not going to leave you. I am going to stay with you as long as I can. I'm not saying this just because I want to marry you, Ella. I'm going to stay with you."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything," Troy said.

At that moment, the door opened again and the doctor walked in followed by Lucille and Jack.

"Troy, it's good to see you awake," the doctor said. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Troy said. "Except for the pain in my waist whenever I try to sit up."

"That'll go in an hour or two," the doctor said. "I'll come back to check on you in a while."

"Thanks, doc," Troy said. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"There are reporters at every entrance of the hospital, if that is what you're asking," the doctor said.

"Great," Troy sighed.

"I don't know how it got out, but, I told every one of my co-workers to keep quiet when they brought you in," the doctor said.

"They probably saw him get stabbed at the beach," Jack said.

"Thank you," Troy told the doctor and he left.

"Troy, how are you?" Lucille asked moving closer to the bed.

"Fine," Troy said with no emotion in his voice.

"Troy, we're sorry," Jack said.

"Can I just talk to Gabriella alone for a few minutes?" Troy asked.

Lucille and Jack nodded and left the room. Troy turned his attention to Gabriella.

"So, what were you going to ask me earlier?" he asked, shifting on the bed.

"Answer me honestly," Gabriella said. "Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Ella," Troy said looking up at her. "I need to be with you forever."

Gabriella smiled and looked away. Troy turned her face so that she was looking at him.

"What else?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You want to ask me something else," Troy said. "What is it?"

"You know me too well," she smiled.

"Well, then," Troy said.

"Are you going to let our babies grow up without knowing their grandparents?" she asked.

Troy sighed. He looked at her.

"I'm really mad at them right now," he said. "But, they're still my parents…so, I guess not."

"Good," Gabriella smiled. "They aren't getting any grandparents from my family so they might as well get a set of grandparents from your family."

"Wait a second," Troy said. "Why are you saying 'they'?"

"We're having twins, Troy," Gabriella said.

"Are you serious?" Troy exclaimed. "That's awesome."

Gabriella smiled. There was a knock on the door. Gabriella got up and opened it.

"Can we come in, now?" Jack asked.

Gabriella looked over at Troy who nodded. She let them in.

"Troy, we're sorry," Lucille said.

"I know," Troy said. "And…it's okay."

"Thank you," Jack said as Lucille rushed towards Troy and hugged him as she cried.

"Ouch!" Troy yelled.

Jack pulled Lucille off Troy. Troy doubled over in pain.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked alarmed hurrying over to him.

Troy did not say anything. He just bit his lower lip as the pain got worse.

"Can I get a doctor in here?" Jack roared angrily.

"What's going on?" the doctor exclaimed rushing into the room.

"Hurts," Troy groaned.

"Can I get some painkillers in here?" the doctor yelled.

A nurse arrived with a painkiller. Troy swallowed the painkillers and lay down as the pain came to a stop. His breathing was heavy.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked.

Troy nodded.

"Is that normal?" Jack asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "It usually happens before the pain disappears altogether."

"Thanks, doc," Troy said as his breathing became more steady. "Will it be alright if I sit up?"

"You just had some painkillers so you should be alright," the doctor said.

Troy nodded as the doctor left the room. Jack helped Troy sit up on the bed. Troy glanced over at Gabriella who looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, come here," he said holding out his hand.

Gabriella moved closer to him.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Jack said knowing that Troy wanted to be alone with Gabriella. "Come on, Lucille."

"I'm okay," he told her as his parents left the room. "I'm fine."

Gabriella nodded.

"Ella," he said, softly. "I'm fine."

"I know," she said. "I just got worried."

"Don't worry, Ella," he said. "I love you and I haven't kissed you in what felt like years so…"

Troy pulled Gabriella close to him and kissed her gently. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. They both felt a familiar glow flow through them. Gabriella pulled away for air and smiled.

"I missed you," Troy grinned.

"Okay, you're back to normal," Gabriella giggled.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Troy looked down at her bump and smiled as he felt the babies kick.

"See, now, that is amazing," Troy said.

"Easy for you to say," Gabriella said. "They aren't keeping you up every night."

"It means they're healthy," Troy chuckled.

"Knock, knock," Chad said walking into the room with a small baby in his arms.

"Hey," Troy smiled.

"Since godfather Troy can't go and see little Natalie Danforth, she decided to come to you," he said.

Troy laughed as Chad placed the baby in his arms.

"She's beautiful," Troy said. "She looks like you."

"Really?" Gabriella said. "I thought she looked more like Tay."

"Oh, who cares?" Troy said. "She's gorgeous."

"He knows how to flatter a girl," Gabriella told Chad. "It doesn't matter what her age is."

Chad laughed.

"I should take her back," Chad said. "The nurse would be coming to check on her right about now."

"It was nice meeting you Natalie," Troy said as Chad took his daughter back into his arms.

"I'll see you later, Troy," Chad said walking out.

"Yes," Gabriella said.

"What?" Troy looked confused.

"The answer is 'yes', Troy," Gabriella said. "I would love to marry you."

"Are you serious?" Troy asked.

"Of course I am," Gabriella said and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Troy said and kissed her again. "I'm doing this properly, by the way."

Gabriella laughed.

"You don't have to," she said.

"I want to," he told her. "So, when shall we get married? After or before our sons are born?"

"After," Gabriella decided. "I don't want to look fat."

"You won't look fat," Troy laughed.

"Yeah, well, _you_ will say that," she said.

"Because, it's true," he said.

"I missed you so much," Gabriella said as she hugged him.

"I missed you, too," he said softly as he kissed her head. "By the way, what would you say if I asked you whether you want to move here to Albuquerque?"

"I'd love to," she said. "But what about your job?"

"Jake's moving here, too," Troy said. "We decided together. I already brought a house and it has a built-in studio. You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will," she smiled.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the late update guys. I'm really busy because I'm doing my O'Levels this year. I'll try and update. And thanks for all the reviews! =) Keep them coming;)**


	5. Surprising News

**A/N Firstly, I'm really sorry about the late updates. Loads happened, and I just didn't feel like updating. I know. I'm an ass. But, I hope you all will forgive me after this=)**

* * *

A month later, Troy and Gabriella had settled into their new house. Troy was better and Gabriella was now six months along. Gabriella did not go out much except when she went to Albuquerque's elementary school where she was working as a teacher. The paparazzi were constantly around her and Troy whenever they went out. Troy and Gabriella had heard rumours that people were ready to pay more than a thousand dollars for one picture of their baby at the time of birth.

"I'm home," Troy called walking into the house. "Ella, where are you?"

"Here," Gabriella called from the couch.

Troy walked to the couch and saw Gabriella lying on the couch, reading a book. She did not look comfortable.

"Come on," he said holding out his hand. "There's someone here to see you."

Gabriella took Troy's hand and he helped her up.

"Ella, meet Peter Johnson," Troy said as the man who stood by the door walked over to them. "He's my father's lawyer and he would like to talk to you. Peter, meet Gabriella Montez."

"Hi," Gabriella smiled.

"Hello," Peter smiled warmly.

"Sit down," Troy told him. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you," Peter said as he sat down on the armchair.

Gabriella and Troy sat down on the couch.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Gabriella asked.

"Your father was Greg Montez, right?" Peter said.

"Yes," Gabriella said, slowly.

"Is this him?" Peter asked showing Gabriella a picture of a man and she nodded. "He had a daughter."

"Well, that's a bit obvious," Troy said. "She's sitting right here."

"I meant, he had a daughter before Gabriella was born," Peter explained. "About a year before Greg Montez married your mother, he had an affair with another woman. She got pregnant and they decided to keep the baby. Her name was Angela Montez. Here's a picture."

"Wait, I have a sister?" Gabriella asked, taking the photograph from Peter.

"She looks exactly like you," Troy said looking at the picture.

"Gabriella, you _had_ a sister," Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Your sister and her mother got into a car accident three days ago," Peter explained. "They didn't make it."

"Okay," Gabriella said, slowly as Troy took her hand.

"So, exactly, how does Gabriella fit in into all of this?" Troy asked.

"Angela has a two-year-old daughter, Isabella Montez," Peter said. "Her father died not long after she was born. Isabella has no other family other than you, Gabriella. So, we have decided that you are Isabella's legal guardian."

"Wait a second," Gabriella said. "What happens to Isabella if I don't take her?"

"She goes to a foster home," Peter replied. "It's your choice, Gabriella."

"Where is she, now?" Gabriella asked.

"She's here in Albuquerque," Peter said. "If you don't want to take her, Isabella will go to a foster home in New York City. You don't have to make a choice, now, but, I would prefer if you gave me an answer tonight, because I will be leaving to New York, then."

"Okay," Gabriella nodded.

Troy walked Peter to the door.

"Thanks for coming, Peter," Troy said.

"It was nice seeing you again, Troy," Peter smiled. "Give my best to your dad."

"Will do," Troy said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N I'll let you know when the sequel's up=)  
**


End file.
